Torn Between Three Worlds
by Hell Cat Akira
Summary: full summary inside. this is my first fic so i hope you like it. no flames plz. what happens when you can't decide on how your life will end. by an arrow, or proudly in battle? is there another way?. what if you don't want to die?
1. The Summary

**Torn Between Three Worlds**

**Summary**

You love two, but you can only have one. You fall into despair. You let yourself be captured and turned into a slave. Not care in the world. Enemies you still have out there wreaking havoc on the only comfort you've ever had. Friends. Will someone save you? A girl steals the only thing precious to you. But her heart belongs to another. Neither of you will part from her grasp. Your feelings returned or not. You make an agreement that will change your life forever. True secrets will be told……..eventually.


	2. Where It All Begins

**Torn Between Three Worlds**

**Chapter 1**

**Where It All Begins**

"Inuyasha," Kagome said sweetly.

"What!" he shouted back at her.

"OSWARI!" (Thud…. "Offfmmm"….)

"What did you do that for?" he whined.

"Just because," she said stomping off.

Damn bitch has been sitting me a lot lately.

When Inuyasha recovered from being sat, he leaned up against a near by tree. Why Kagome's sudden change in temper really pissed him off. She would be really sweet one minute and sitting him the next, even when he said or did nothing to upset her. He began to wonder how Kikyo was doing… my heart is torn between Kikyo and Kagome… I mean I still care for Kikyo… I also care for Kagome, even though they can both be a royal pain in the ass. What am I going to do? There is no way that I can choose between the two of them. They are the only ones who have ever accepted me the way that I am. Inuyasha yawned and began to drift asleep. Dreaming, he saw himself standing under the Sacred Tree, Kagome and Kikyo aiming arrows straight at his heart. He had to choose. He had to choose between them or he was dead. Kikyo or Kagome, either way the other would kill him. What was he to do? ………………. The mikos let their arrows fly.

Inuyasha woke with a start feeling a sharp pain in his chest like an arrow had gone through his heart. (no pun intended)

"Am I dead?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, you tell me."

Inuyasha looked up, "Oh, its you Miroku," he said flatly.

"Nice to see you too. I saw you tossing and turning and decided to investigate. So….what's wro…?"

"It's nothing." Inuyasha interrupted. "Just a bad dream."

"I thought demons don't dream."

"I'm half-human baka."

"What was it about?" Miroku asked, hoping to get something out of the hanyou. Instead he just got a threatening growl from the annoyed inu-youkai.

"Sorry, I was actually sent here to tell you that dinner is ready," he said solemnly.

Inuyasha just realizing it was now dark, "How long was I asleep?"

"You were asleep for about 5 hours." Kagome's voice was heard over the rustling leaves of the trees blowing in the wind.

"What! Five hours!" he shouted.

"Duh, can't you see it's dark out now! Baka."

"Couldn't you have woken me earlier!"

"You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to disturb you," she said sarcastically.

"Will the two of you knock it off?" Miroku said with an exasperated sigh. "It looks like it is about to storm so we better head inside," he had to shout over their incessant bickering.

Lazily, Inuyasha got up and followed Miroku and Kagome to Kiade's hut.

"I've been worrying 'bout Inuyasha as of late. He's been really depressed and kinda a lot more moody that usual," Miroku whispered over to Kagome.

"Do you think it's getting close to his 'time of the month'?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know." Miroku answered back in a hushed voice.

"You know, I can hear you guys up there. I'm not deaf," Inuyasha shouted at them.

"OOOPPPS," they said in unison.

Later on inside Kiade's, the same old stuff was going on. Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing with Shippo chipping in every now and then, Miroku was groping Sango's ass and she slapped him on the face for it, and Kirara and Kiade were sitting in the corner with their heads hung in shame.

"Yes, baka. I have to go back for my finals! I can't miss them."

"You can miss this test just once. We have to collect the jewel shards before Naraku does. We've wasted enough time already with you mopping around."

"WHAT! ME MOPPING AROUND! Look at you mister. You are the one who wants to lie around all day in your stupid tree to think. Or at least try to."

"Excuse me wench, but I'm not the one who has a bug up the ass one minute and cuddling up to me the next, then complain that you are getting tired when we only walk a couple of miles, after that you start complaining your stomach hurts then you sit me for telling you to suck it up!" he countered.

"It's called I'm on my period Inuyasha! Now SIT BOY! I'm leaving. I'll be back in three days."

And with that Kagome ran out of Kiade's hut and towards the well.

As soon as the spell wore off, he sat up fuming.

"Inuyasha aren't you going to go after her like you always do?"

"Shut it Shippo. I'm tired of chasing after that bitch."

"WHAT! You aren't going to go after her!"

"No damnit, so leave me alone."

"He's right Inuyasha. The two of you have had worse arguments in the past and you have gone after her every time. What makes this time so different?"

"Will all of you shut the hell up! I've already told you I'm tired of chasing after her!"

"But, Inuyasha, why?" Sango asked innocently.


	3. The Chance Meeting

Torn Between Three Worlds

Chapter 2

The Chance Meeting

"Do you have to know every damn thing that goes on in my life! I have my reasons for not going after her and that's all I'm saying, so leave me alone and stop asking me about it!" With that, Inuyasha stormed out of the hut and into the woods.

Damn it, damn it all to hell. This all started when I met _her_. Because of her, my whole pathetic existence turned upside down.

Flashback

It was a simple misunderstanding that ended up in a real painful argument. Every time he tried to get in a word edgewise to explain his actions, he would get the dreaded 's' word. It was times like this that hurt him the most. Not all of the sit commands, but all of the yelling and fighting that came along with it. Why wouldn't she understand that he was chasing after Kikyo to send her peacefully to the afterlife like she had wanted him to do for a long time. But Kagome, no, she had to blow things way out of proportion and assume that Inuyasha went after Kikyo because he still loved her. Kagome wasn't completely wrong however. He knew that he still cared for her, just not like he used to. Inuyasha simply didn't know how he felt about anything anymore. His friends were becoming distant, his brother Sesshomaru wasn't attacking him as often as he used to, hell even Naraku had been keeping away. What is a hanyou supposed to think? He was confused, lost, and hurt. Why did everyone have to abandon him now, when he needed them the most? His heart just couldn't take anymore. He would have rather taken a sword through the chest then stand here and be beaten down like a dog. (tee hee, just had to add that. sorry inu) No one left him any choice, so he did the only thing that he could have done. He ran. He ran as fast as he could away from his friends and away from reality. He wanted to disappear. He wanted all of this pain to go away. Everyone believed that nothing bothered him. That nothing could ever phase the stubborn hanyou. But he was half-human. He still had feelings; feelings that a human heart can only take so much of. He ran until he couldn't run anymore.

He had no idea where he was. The sun had gone down and came back up some time ago, so he knew he had been running for hours. He knew he was a long way from Kiade's village and Inuyasha forest. He's never been this far from 'home'. Inuyasha slowed his pace to a slight jog. Eventually he began to hear the sound of rushing water. Water, that sounds really good right about now. Inuyasha headed towards the promise of relief. Just as he thought, a beautiful, refreshingly cool waterfall. He could see a stream that wound around a bend and out of sight. He didn't even bother shedding his clothes as he stepped into the small stream. It wasn't deep; it was barely up to his waist. He walked over to the waterfall. As he neared his destination, his acute hearing could pick up the sound of something or someone 'humming'. It was beautiful. Unlike anything he's heard before. Inuyasha walked though the waterfall as if it were not even there. There she was; an angel. Slowly bathing her self in what looked like a hot spring. She was wearing her undergarments. But that didn't stop him from seeing her ever curve and every movement she made under the thin material. She moved as if she was dancing in the wind. Her long flowing ebony hair swayed gently with her body as she danced to a song that only she could hear. He was in a trance, staring at the heavenly sight before him. His feet began to walk towards her, unbeknownst to him. The angel turned around and he froze, her brilliant azul eyes widened in shock at no longer being alone. Inuyasha began to attempt to explain his reason for him being there, but the angel would hear none of it. She turned around swiftly, grabbed her clothes, and took off around the bend. Inuyasha sighed and plopped down into the warm water. Figures. Nothing that good could ever happen to me. Again he began to drift off into the darkness as he let the dream world claim him. As his weary body healed itself from the long run here, his mind was in turmoil. Who was that women? She is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Her slim yet toned body, I could tell she wasn't a normal village girl, a demon slayer maybe? But her hair was too long to be a slayer, it looked as if it could touch the ground. And her eyes, a very unusual color for a woman. Though beautiful all the same. She looked my age, well in human years anyway. She can't be a demon. I sensed no demonic aura from her at all. Oh well. It's not like I'll ever see her again. She was beautiful though.

End Flashback

Inuyasha never knew how wrong he was.

(A/N: I know this chapie is kinda short, but hey, I just had to end it in a cliffy. Tee hee.)


End file.
